Creepy House
by Themonkeyranger
Summary: When the Doctor and his companions land outside a creepy house, they realise that there's something strange behind a secret door...
1. Scene 1

Scene 1

The TARDIS

Main characters are the Tenth doctor, Donna and Martha

One day, the TARDIS, the Doctor was just about to hammer the console, when all three of them heard a juddering noise that sounded like it came from the console itself. The time machine started to dematerialise. When it stopped, Martha asked, "What was that strange noise?" The Doctor replied, "I don't know, but we'll find out where we are soon enough." Soon the TARDIS started to materialise again.

When it landed with a bump, the Doctor helped Martha and Donna to their feet. They decided to go outside and see where they were. Outside, in the half lit moon, just nearby a large and seemingly abandoned house, the TARDIS stood. The three of them stepped out onto a very cracked and old patio. It looked like a giant had stood on it for a long time. Just next to the patio, was an overgrown maze, which looked like it hadn't been looked after for years. The large house was starting to crumble. The dark windows had not been cleaned and they looked like there were shadows inside.

"Let's see if there is anyone inside. They might give us something that could power the TARDIS." suggested the Doctor cheerfully. Donna knocked on the door. "Oh great, there's no one home." said Donna gloomily. "Hang on, the door's locked." Martha pointed out. "Let me try." suggested the Doctor. He got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lock. It's blue light flashed on the keyhole, and they heard a clicking sound that came from the door. "Now that the door's open, let's go inside." insisted the Doctor. As they went in, they called to see if anyone answered. No answer. "Maybe it's empty." suggested Martha, as the Doctor took an eye scan of the area.


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2

Creepy House

Whilst the Doctor was scanning the house, his companions decided to look upstairs. Martha went left while Donna went right. Martha checked 30 of the 31 rooms on her side. She then managed to find a secret door hidden from sight. "What's in here?" she asked the Doctor. "Now don't," he replied. But as soon as Martha opened the door, there was a scream. The Doctor and Donna came running, but Martha had disappeared. "Where is she?" panicked Donna. "What was behind the door?" The Doctor shook his head and replied, "I don't know, but we'll find Martha...somehow." They started to search through the other rooms, but didn't find Martha anywhere. When the Doctor opened the door to the kitchen, he was very surprised to find Luke, Rani and Clyde sitting at the table talking in panicked tones. "Allo, what's going on here then? Where's Sarah Jane?" Rani explained, "She opened this secret door and vanished. We're worried we might be next." The Doctor looked surprised. "We think the same thing happened to Martha, didn't we Donna? Donna?" But Donna had gone!

The Doctor was now concerned, not only for Donna and Martha, but also for Sarah Jane . What had happened to them? "I think that there's something behind that secret door and it's got Martha, Donna and Sarah Jane. We have to find out what it is, what it wants, and how to stop it and rescue it's victims." Just as he'd finished, there was a strange voice. It seemed to be calling the Doctor. "Give me your flesh, or I'll take your time machine."

"What? Give you my flesh? Oh no. I'm not human. I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and my name is the Doctor. Now release your victims and get out of here." The voice was now laughing. The Doctor thought he'd never stop. "Foolish mortal, you'll never stop me. Now give me your TARDIS. Or your flesh." "I'll give you something else. Happy Birthday, Mr Alien!" said the Doctor cheerfully. "Yeah, what he said." joked Clyde. "Doctor, it's not his birthday!" interrupted Rani. "Good try, Time Lord, but what I want is really your flesh."


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3

The Grimswith

"What's so important, that you have to take people's flesh?" asked the Doctor suspiciously. "If you must know, I take human flesh to preserve my mortality. And I also want your TARDIS for myself." "Excuse me, I keep my TARDIS, and no one else is allowed to take it from me. Well, the only person who's done that is the Master, but I managed to get it back from him." argued the Doctor. "What do you call yourself, anyway?" asked Clyde. "The Grimswith. I come from a distant planet that was dying. I tried to tell my people how to heal it, but nobody wanted to know, so they exiled me to Earth." replied the creature.

"Why do you want my TARDIS so badly that you have to try and steal it?" asked the Doctor. "So I can get back to my home planet and once again try to tell them how to heal it." "Well if you want a TARDIS, I can give you one. There's this way that you can grow one yourself. I'll give you a piece of mine so that you can grow one. You'll one day be able to return home. In the meantime, you can let go of your victims and I'll pop over to the TARDIS and get you a piece." The creature agreed and let Donna, Martha and Sarah Jane go. The Doctor nipped outside and soon returned with a piece of TARDIS material. "Here you are, one piece of TARDIS. I haven't a clue how to grow one. All I know is that it will take a long time before it's able to travel through time and space." He handed it to the Grimswith and then walked away with a wave.

Outside, it was coming up for morning, the sun was slowly rising on one side and the moon was dropping on the other. Sarah Jane thanked the Doctor with a hug. "Thank you for rescuing me from that awfully frightful monster. I thought I was doomed." The Doctor offered to take her and her companions home. Sarah Jane accepted the invitation and they all started to walk to the TARDIS. Luke heard a ghostly voice echoe round the garden. It said, "Thank you, Doctor. I will see you again one day."

The End


End file.
